


Slackers

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Banter, Codenames, Cute, Dorkiness, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, Ridiculousness, Robbery, Short One Shot, just for fun, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Enter, gas station Clerk Blake Belladonna and her partner in crime, Sun Wukong, in just a normal day at work. At least it would have been, but life doesn't work that way."Blake! Get your Bi-Spy ass to the front, code banana!""Seriously, we need to rethink those code names Secret Gay-gent..."(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	Slackers

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Monochrome/Checkmate pair, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out a Whiterose story I'm doing, Thaumaturgy, and tell me what you think!

Enter, gas station Clerk Blake Belladonna and her partner in crime, Sun Wukong, in just a normal day at work. At least it would have been, but life doesn't work that way. You would think that working at a gas station wouldn't be that eventful.

"Sun, stop misplacing the magazines."

"Stop reading porn during work hours."

"...the boss likes me more."

"Oh fuck you!"

But some days, one of those customers would walk in.

"Blake! Get your Bi-Spy ass to the front, code banana!"

Blake rolled her eyes, she didn't know when it started, but they have this little agreement to call one another over when attractive customers came by. It was something to pass the time, and Blake grew to like it...but the code names were completely stupid, and not at all her idea.

"Seriously, we need to rethink those code names Secret Gay-gent..."

Sun waved her off, starring at the monitoring screen that displayed all the cameras,"Psh, they're fabulous. Just like this small, stiff, and haughty."

"Sun, you're gay."

"Don't hate, just appreciate."

The clerk just sighed, coming besides her co-worker to see just what he was talking about--holy fucking shit.

They were clad in a very form fitting business attire, probably just got off work, and Oum Sun was not exaggerating. Small stature, rimrod straight posture, stern look set in stone, probably easily teased...just her type.

Okay, maybe she could forgive him this time.

"You're drooling, so I guess that means you like the view. I swear Blakey, you and business types..."

Nope, never mind, he ruined it."Oh shut up, yesterday you were a mess when that Neptune guy came in."

The monkey faunus shrugged,"I didn't drool."

Blake was about to retaliate, but the sound of something slapping onto the counter distracted her.

"Gotta stock the freezers, see ya," Sun suddenly said, disappearing from sight. It took a moment for Blake to realize why. Small, stiff, and haughty was at the counter, looking pretty pissed off about something. So, after a deep breath to get a hold of her internal screaming, she went over to scan the items.

"Having a rough day miss?" Blake asked, of course when that icy glare was directed at her, she didn't know whether to run or just let the floor swallow her whole.

"Unbelievably...and please, just Weiss. I'm off work."

Her ears hidden in her bow twitched,'Only one person has the name Weiss...'

"Weiss Schnee? In my gas station?" Blake tried to sound humorous, hoping it didn't sound too sarcastic. She's never been good at delivery when it comes to jokes, that was more of Yang's thing.

By the little smirk forming on the business women it appeared to work,"The very same. Want an autograph," she glanced at her name tag,"Blake?"

If Blake told you that hearing her name roll off Weiss' tongue didn't make her shiver, she would be lying.

The bell that rung every time a customer came in dinged, and soon followed a...rather tall and suspicious looking individual. They didn't even grab anything, just went right to the counter. That wouldn't have been so alarming if Weiss didn't suddenly stiffen up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Again..." She groaned.

"Shut the hell up Schnee, this is where you--"

"--own up to my family's sins by meeting my untimely end? I've heard this so many times, honestly."

Blake was stunned, the cameras showed a gun was in fact being pressed against the back of the business womens head, and she was being completely calm about it!

The man growled pressing it harder,"Don't interrupt me--hurk--!"

Blake's jaw dropped, Weiss moved almost inhumanly fast, nailing a solid hit on the man's adams apple, making them choke and sputter for breath.

She heard Weiss huff,"Every god damn day, I swear..." Then proceeded to grab a random solid object off the counter, which happened to be one of Blake's hard cover books, and slam it onto their temple, effectively dropping them to the ground.

Weiss sighed one last time, handing Blake her book, expression unchanged,"Sorry for that annoyance, did you happen to hit the silent alarm?"

She shook her head numbly.

"Then do that please, I would call the police myself, but I left my scroll in the car..."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"This?" Weiss vaguely gestured to the man knocked out on the floor,"Well, Father decided it wouldn't do for the next heir to be vulnerable to things like hostage situations, so a little combat training was tossed in the mix of learning business practices. And a dash of sword play."

Of course that was the moment Sun came waltzing over, utterly unaware of what just transpired,"Belladonna if you haven't gotten a number yet I--whoa-ho, what happened here?"

Blake wanted to slap him,"An interruption, that's what. Two in fact."

"Oh, what kind of interruption?" Inquired Weiss, with a suspiciously knowing look.

"Kill me now, Sun, hand me that guys gun."

"But Blake, how could you call me if you did that?"

"Well I--wait what?"

Blake only got a smirk in response as Weiss put down a 50 lien card and a piece of paper, side tail swaying in time with her stride as she disappeared out the door. The paper read,'###-#### - Weiss Schnee's personal cell.'

"Gay!" Sun exclaimed the second  
Weiss was out the door.

"Shut the fuck up and let me have my moment Sun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
